Somewhere I belong
by chibi-tsurara-59
Summary: The inuyasha group are in high school. A tale of the problems of teenagehood, romance, and life when your an outcast.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere I Belong

This is my first fic so if u don't have anything nice to say then don't say. This is a dark story with lots of language…and maybe some other things later on. :cough cough drugs cough cough:

Chibitsurara59- this fic is written by Kasji-sama, only posted on my account. Please review, Kasji-sama is a really good friend of mine.

Chapter 1

"Kagome! Get your ass here now!" Kagome's adopted mother Kaugra yelled as she ran down the stairs and out the door. "make my bitch!" she spat back.

This was Kagome's life. Her mother died when she was 3 years old and her Father had beaten her after her mother died to "vent the stress" as he put it. When she was 12 Social Services came and put her in foster care. There Kaugra and her husband Naraku adopted her. They weren't much better than her real Dad. Naraku, a bartender by day a drug dealer by night, and Kaugra, the stripper and neighborhood whore.

This morning Kagome woke up and took a shower. Then when she dressed, she put on a pair of banana colored bondage pants and tight black top that said "Elmo is Sexy!". Since her wrists were adorned with cuts she wore a spike on each wrist and a wristband. On her neck was a dog like collar that said " Fuck off". Her eyes had black liner and dark purple eye shadow on them. Her natural hair color was already gone. Now it was a deep reddish color.

As Kagome got in her black Honda Civic, Kaugra came out side and stood behind her car. " Kagome get your ass back in that house!" She yelled. "Get out of the way or I'll run over you like a bug" With that Kaugra moved out of the way and Kagome sped off to Yoshoko High School where she was a sophomore. She turned up the radio to blur her thoughts. When she arrived, late as always, she saw Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha waiting for her by the spirit rock. She parked and ran to meet them.

Sango, wearing a plaid skirt and a black shirt that said "Kill Bitches" on it, hugged her friend. Kagome noticed something different about her. "Sango! When did you get that done?" she asked pointing to Sango's newly pierced eyebrow. "Uh, yesterday, I took Miroku with me!" she said proudly, Miroku, who adorned a black bondage skirt (mens style…ladies Miroku is not gay) and a black shirt with a monkey eating bananas on it, also had his eyebrow pierced but also his lip was pierced. " Yes, Sango did very well, she only screamed once!' He and Inuyasha laughed. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was her idea of a god. His long flowing silver hair and piercing golden eyes made her melt. He also had a good fashion sense. Red jeans and a red muscle tee with Death written in Japanese on it. His eyes had lots of black eyeliner around them which made him even sexier. "Well hello Ms. I'm always late." He said. "Well, I wouldn't be if Kaugra hadn't bitched at me."

Her friends knew that Kaugra and Naraku were bad and mean, but they didn't know that they hit Kagome and left marks. Of course she'd never shown them.

"Well are we going to class or not?" Miroku asked. "Hell no! I hate first period. Especially with that whore Kikyo in there. Lets just skip. Not like they'll do anything about it." Kagome said.

So they four walked around the campus and finally walked on the roof and talked. Then the ball rang to go to 3rd period. It was an 'A' day. All of them headed to Science. They entered Mrs. Alashiko's room. They took a seat in the back. "Woo hooo!" someone said when the school slut walked in. Kikyo Namstra. She was wearing and jean mini skirt and a white tank top. She purposely took a seat beside Kagome, her arch rival since 5th grade. "Hey whore" Kagome said as she took a seat beside the "Goth" group.

Hey! This is really important so PLZ REVIEW! I'll give you a cookie if you do! Thank you so much! Kasji-Sama


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere I Belong: Chapter 2

Yea I hate how people sometimes portray Kagome as preppy or obnoxious. I tried to make her 'more likeable'! ;)

Chibi-tsurara59: Whee! I'm the beta now! All errors will be corrected!

Well Enjoy! Somewhere I Belong: Chapter 2

"Well if it isn't Ms. Goth and her little posse." Kikyo spat back.

She was known as the school whore. She had practically slept with every guy in the whole school. Guys thought she was hot, and she knew it. She almost always had on a belly shirt that showed her abs and belly button piercing.

"Oh look, Sango became a big girl! She got a new piercing. Well it takes that attention off your fat body." Kikyo said sarcastically.

Sango was infuriated. She was about to knock that bitch out. Sango, who had a **VERY** bad temper, smacked Kikyo in her face. It took Miroku and Inuyasha to hold back Sango.

"Bring it on!" Sango yelled. By then the whole classroom was silent, waiting to see what would happen. The teacher was to scared to do anything, so he was watching intently.

"No, I'm okay. I'm not gonna mess my nails up." Kikyo said coolly. She sat down in her same seat. "Uh hum," the teacher cleared his throat. "Well, Ms. Namstra, if you wouldn't mind moving seats, to uh hem, solve any possible problems." So Kikyo got up and moved across the room to sit by a popular jock named Hojo.

Hojo liked Kagome, but he wasn't all there. He was a crayon short of a box.

"Sango, you don't need to get suspended again!" Miroku said, emphasizing on the word _again_. This year alone she had been suspended for a total of 25 days. (Yes I know that's a long time but hey, this is my story) Twice (10 days) for fighting and 5 days for vandalizing school property. "Not like I care." She said. And truthfully she didn't.

2nd block ended, and the 4 walked under the breezeway. That's when a girl, Kagome didn't even know came up and started going off on her. Kagome paid no mind and walked right past her. "Cold selfish bitch." The girl yelled. Kagome just flipped her the bird.

'Of course,' Kagome thought, 'everyone thinks I'm a cold selfish bitch.' She had never been the same since she was taken away from her father. Yea he had beat her but that was only when he was piss drunk. When she was taken away and adopted by Kaugra and Naraku, she became very quiet and very cold. But to her friends she was still the Kagome they had known since preschool.

"Kagome, Hello?" Inuyasha said waving a hand in front of her. "Huh?" she asked.

"You're always zoning out on us" Inuyasha said. "I'm sorry, I've been thinking a lot recently." She said gloomily. "Well, shall we got to 3rd block?" Miroku asked. "Sure, I think Rin said she had something to give me." Sango said, hinting it was her birthday.

"Alrighty then let's go." They headed into the trailers. They all had Spanish next. Including Rin, who was on a different team and this was the only time they saw her.

Rin, was very quiet. Her voice was barley above a whisper to strangers. She was wearing a pair of black paints with 3 chains hanging down and her black, skin tight shirt, had a huge orange anarchy symbol on it. (For those of you who don't know what anarchy means, it literally means hate of the government.) And black converses.

"Hey Rin!" Sango said as she hugged Rin. "Hey, Sango I got you a present!" She said as she handed her a gift wrapped in black tissue paper. Sango eagerly unwrapped it. It was a sketch pad with Jack Skeleton pencils for her to use. "Oh! Thank you SO much Rin!" Sango said cheerfully. Then the Spanish teacher, Ms.Okani, walked in. Miroku, being the pervert he is, just stared at her. He thought she was hot and adorable. "Miroku, you need to stop hitting on our teacher. That's fuckin' wrong." Inuyasha said. Kagome and Rin laughed. Miroku looked over at Sango and said "How can I adore someone else when I have you Sango?" "Yea, uh huh sure Miroku, like I can stop you from groping other women when I'm not around." She said sarcastically.

Class passed without any interesting things happening. Then the lunch bell rang and the 5 of them went outside. "Do you guys wanna eat here? Or go off campus today?" Inuyasha asked. "Lets stay on campus then go off Friday and not come back!" Rin offered. "fine by me" Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you" Inuyasha said while in the lunch line.

"Ne, what about?"

"About Kaugra and Naraku" He said hesitantly.

WOW! Cliffhangers. Wheeeeee! Sorry to leave you guys there but its late and I'm really tired.

Ja ne, Kasji


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere I Belong**

**Chapter 3 **

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I've been on vacation and at my mom's house. She doesn't have a computer that works so I can only update when I'm over here. And I share this computer with two other people so its hard to have the time to write out a full chapter in one sitting. So thank you for reading! Here you go.

Kagome waited patiently as Inuyasha talked to her. In her mind she was scared to death that he might find out about her adopted parents.

"Kagome, you need to listen to me!" Inuyasha said. She had been staring at the ground for twenty minutes.

" I am listening!" She argued back. "Fine if you were listening, what did I just say?" He asked her in a smartass tone.

"You said that I need to listen to you! See dumb ass I am listening!" She spat back.

Inuyasha got into his car after talking to Kagome about their "plans" for Saturday. Kagome got into her car after watching Inuyasha leave. 'What the hell am I doing at school this late?' she thought. She sped home.

Soon, Kagome's car pulled in the drive way along beside 2 new cars. 'This is not going to be pretty.' She thought as she walked up the aging stairs. She was just at the screen door when she heard a crash from inside the house, and then yelling and cursing. She ran into the house.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruku yelled at Kaugra who was lying on the kitchen floor with a hand print across her face. Even though Kagome hated her adopted parents nobody deserved to be struck.

"Get the hell away from her!" She yelled as she ran over to Kaugra. She knew Naraku was high and wouldn't remember any of this when he became sober again.

"Why are you so late?" He asked.

"I was at school working on a project with Sango and Eri." She said.

"Bull shit, I know what you're up to and I don't like it." Kagome froze in terror as she heard his words.

Her mind was racing with thoughts. 'Damnit, who the hell does he think he is, he knows nothing about my life. All he does is sit on his ass all day and smoke and hustles."

"Well what do you think I've been doing?" She knew what he wanted to hear. "I have no social life so what else would I be doing after school?"

"To bad for you I still don't believe you!" He said scornfully. With another puff of his joint, he kicked Kagome in the gut and left the room. Kagome doubled over in pain after he left the room. 'That's what I get for helping people.'

Just as Kagome was getting up she felt a slap on her head from Kaugra whom she had defended. "What the fuck was that for?" Kagome asked irriatably. "Don't you EVER do that again! I can fight my own battles. I don't need some teenage girl defending me. And don't even think about eating tonight!" Kaugra explained as she left the room. 'Fine, see what I care' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha opened the door to his apartment. Then he felt vibration coming form his back pocket. He reached up and picked up his cell phone. The caller I.D. said Kagome. (What Kagome says in italics)

"Hey Kagome"

"_Hey, can I come over?"_

"Sure, I ain't doing anything"

"_Ok, I'll be over in about 20 minutes?" _

"Fine by me"

"_Bye" _

"Bye"

He folded his phone and put it in his pocket. It was strange he thought because normally Kagome couldn't go over to his house after she went home. He ignored that thought and started to make ramen. His favorite food in the world.

_**20 min later**_

The doorbell rang. Inuyasha got up from his leather couch and opened the door. It was Kagome, she looked pale and hollow.

"Kami, What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"No seriously, you look bad." He said but he didn't mean it offensively. She looked up at him. He didn't miss the single tear that fell down her angelic face. He cupped her face in his hands, and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Kagome, please tell me what's wrong with you! Is someone hurting you?" He asked. She nodded her head ever so slightly. He saw this and his eyes bled red.

"Who Kagome, who?" She lifted her head up. And said "I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I couldn't help it." She took off her wristbands and cuffs. There in all their glory, were about 17 cuts across her wrist. As soon as he saw this he took her in his arms and he never wanted to let go.

Just the thought of someone making his angel hurt, well that was just too much for him to handle. "Tell me who made you do this to yourself!"

"I can't Inuyasha, they'll kill me." She was starting to sound paranoid.

"No, they can't hurt you. I wont let them. Please Kagome I need to know."

A/N: I thought it was a good stopping point. I will try to update soon as possible!

B/n: Yay! Plot!


End file.
